


Time Waits For No One

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Epistolary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mention of pregnancy, Old Letters, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: based on a prompt from r/dragonagePrompt 2: The Hero of Ferelden receives a letter informing them that Wynne died during the rebellion at the White Spire.Sevarra Amell and her beloved missed out on a lot of the goings-on in Thedas while they were away looking for a cure to the Calling. After successfully finding their answer, they resettled in Antiva to live their life together. One day, an old letter finds its way to the retired Grey Warden. Learning the fate of an old companion fills her with regret. Her spirit-friend offers a dose of reality.
Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918846
Kudos: 2





	Time Waits For No One

**Author's Note:**

> This does not really follow canon all that closely. Take it with a grain of salt and enjoy!

Late spring of 9:45 Dragon

Her heart leaped into her throat when she recognized the penmanship on what appeared to be a several-years-old letter addressed to her. The spidery script looked hauntingly like that of First Enchanter Irving. She’d recognize it anywhere, having spent years personally watching him as he put ink to parchment. While it was a mystery as to how the letter had found its way to her, it was one that would have to wait until after she read the letter’s contents. She slid a thumbnail beneath the red wax seal that bore the old insignia of the Circle of Magi; Grand Enchanter Vivienne had commissioned a new symbol the previous year to represent a rebirth for the Circles. At least, that was the story she was told by the few mages she’d gotten to know who still belonged to Circles.

The former Grey Warden bit her lip in thought. _Vivienne? She’d been the First Enchanter of a Circle somewhere in Orlais, hadn’t she? Montsimmard, perhaps?_ Shaking her head, Sevarra redirected her attention to the contents of the letter.

_5 Justinian 9:40 Dragon_

_Sevarra, my dear girl, I pray that this finds you alive and well. I’ve been informed that you are currently missing and that no one has any idea where to find you. Nonetheless, I feel it important to put ink to parchment while things are still clear in my mind._

_Where to begin? Things have been chaotic. The meeting in 9:38 at Cumberland did not go as hoped; the College of Enchanters was disbanded, much to the dismay of those involved who still had sense in their heads. Wynne was chosen by the Divine herself to conduct an investigation. During said investigation, she came across a former Tranquil who claimed that there is a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility. The Divine called for a Conclave to be held at the Circle in Val Royeaux to discuss the man’s claims. Seeing as I was Kinloch’s First Enchanter, I obeyed orders to attend the gathering._

_I cannot say that I am an admirer of Grand Enchanter Fiona. It was at this Conclave that she yet again sought another vote to separate the Circles from the Chantry. While many mages welcomed the prospect of being “liberated,” myself and others believed that to be a poor course of action. Magic is inherently dangerous. Fearful people are inherently dangerous as well. If we separated ourselves from the protection of the Chantry, what would stop mobs from breaking into our strongholds and slaughtering innocent students before they get the chance to master their powers and prove to the common man that mages can be trusted? I know your distaste for Templars has only grown in your time as a Grey Warden, but they protected us mages just as much as they protected the common man and woman from those who would abuse their Maker-given gift. Ah, but I have rambled and gone off track, forgive an old man his ramblings._

_The Conclave in Val Royeaux was disrupted by the Lord Seeker and those of us First Enchanters who survived the attack were taken captive. Later, thanks to the heroics of Wynne and her companions, many of us were rescued. I finally got to meet that golem friend of yours that you mentioned to me some time ago. I watched as Shale destroyed our phylacteries so that we could not be tracked as easily by the Templars. While we took refuge in an abandoned fortress in Orlais called Andoral’s Reach, it was there that a vote was taken to secede from the Chantry. I could not in good conscience vote in favor of it. Nonetheless, it was decided upon to disband the Circle. I have been a faithful and loyal man from the moment I was brought into the Circle as a boy. Becoming an apostate against my wishes is a most upsetting thing._

_The Lord Seeker and his forces assaulted Andoral’s Reach several weeks ago, killing a number of us who were taking refuge there. It is with both a broken and heavy heart that I must tell you that Wynne gave her life to save that of one of her companions. I always thought that she would outlive me._

_We are now scattered to the winds, we mages. Your old companion Leliana has been most helpful and gained the assistance of the Constable at the Grey Warden fortress at Montsimmard. He has been in contact with His Majesty and an escort shall see me safely to Denerim. I can only pray that the Maker will soften the King’s heart and that something might be done for my former charges who were at Kinloch._

_Maker watch over you, child._

_-Irving._

She set the letter on the table, unable to see for the tears she found herself blinking back. Dead? Wynne was… dead? The mage sank into her seat numbly, uncaring of the wetness on her cheeks. She curled in on herself, hands covering her face as a sob escaped her. Regret burned as she recalled every disagreement she’d had with the senior enchanter and the petty things she’d done to get back at the older woman. Granted, most of Sevarra’s petty revenge had taken the of form of noisy lovemaking with Zevran when the others were trying to sleep.

_I ran away from everything and nearly everyone, claiming to be looking for a cure. I should’ve stayed where I was. I could’ve helped her. I could’ve saved her,_ she thought while heaping reproach upon herself.

_You were in no shape to be of help to anyone at that point in time,_ a stern but increasingly familiar voice in her mind replied.

Sevarra bit her lip. Arguing with the other entity in one’s mind was one of the many unforeseen things that accompanied merging with a Fade spirit. For the most part, Fortitude was content to silently observe and rarely offer comment on its host’s doings and thinkings. It chose to speak up when it had something it believed worthwhile to say.

_She was on borrowed time, yes, but I could have--_ she silently began but was quickly interrupted.

_There was no way you could have known what was going on at the time. Nor were you in any position to change course and reach her in time,_ it scolded.

_How do you know that?_ She pouted as she thought her reply.

_Because I’m in your mind and I have access to all of your memories? Really now, this isn’t my first time doing this, child,_ it huffed. _When these events were_ _taking place,_ _you were quite ill and close to death’s door, yourself. If you had dropped everything and somehow found out where she was, all you would have accomplished is_ _a death caused by something other than the Calling._

She heaved a sigh, knowing that the spirit was speaking the truth.

_There is nothing to be done other than to honor her memory by whatever means you wish to employ,_ it said after a comfortable silence had fallen. _If you had not gone on your journey, you would not be in your current position of having good news to share with your Zevran, now would you?_

A small crooked smile grew on her mouth as she rested a hand on her belly, which had begun to swell in recent weeks. _There is that,_ she conceded.


End file.
